Mr. Chairman
Mr. Chairman is the terrible, comedic and immature head of ACME and is the main antagonist of the 2003 film Looney Tunes: Back in Action, played by Steve Martin. Background Development Characterization Voice Biography Personality Physical appearance Powers and abilities Role in the film The Chairman is first seen rambling about getting the Blue Monkey diamond to his "evil purposes" (as his minion, Bob Smith reveals it to him), and then showing interest on his Bad Ideas VP, Mary. Later, he orders his first henchman, Yosemite Sam, to capture DJ (the film's protagonist) and Daffy Duck in his casino at Las Vegas. After they escape along with Kate and Bugs Bunny to the Nevada Desert, the Chairman contacts his desert operative (Wile E. Coyote) to destroy them, but needless to say, he fails. At Area 52, the heroes learn that the Chairman's goal is to use the diamond's power to turn every person in the world into monkeys to massively produce ACME's machines and gadgets, then have them human again to buy them for profit. Meanwhile, Mr. Chairman contacts Marvin the Martian and orders him to execute a breakout and get the map card DJ has, but they escape in the nick of time. His last attempt of taking the Looney Tunes out of the way is having Elmer Fudd to chase them at the Lovre Museum, but Kate's cellphone with a photo of the map to the diamond is stolen by Mr. Chairman's bodyguard, Bob Smith. The group travels to Africa and finally reaches the diamond, but the Chairman and Bob and Taz the Tasmanian Devil (disguised as Granny, Tweety and Sylvester), corners them and teleports them all to ACME's headquarters (with some minor complications). He ties Kate and DJ next to a train rail where DJ's father, Damien Drake (who was kidnapped before) is tied to, waiting for ACME's Death Train to come. Mr. Chairman then gives the Blue Monkey to Marvin, ordering him to get to ACME's satellite in order to unleash the monkey laser. Daffy and Bugs then chase Marvin through space, trying to stop him from attaching the Blue Monkey to ACME's satellite to unleash the monkey laser. However, Daffy (as Duck Dodgers) manages to throw his beak at the satellite's antenna, unleashing only two small shots, one of which hits the Chairman, turning him into a monkey. Damian Drake, who had been rescued earilier, put him in handcuffs. When Daffy and Bugs crashland through the window in their ship, Monkey Chairman runs away in horror. It is unknown what happened to him after this. Deleted scenes Punishment scene Alternate Ending Video Game appearances ''Looney Tunes: Back in Action The Mr. Chairman appears as a minor villain of the Video game adaptation and called as the '''Evil Chairman of ACME Industries', a Slender diminutive white man, gray hair, glasses, white clothes, red bowtie, dark blue bowtie, dark blue pants and red and white shoes in the same outfit. The Chairman appears disguised as Mr. Warner for taking over the Warner Bros. Studios, he takes the place of the real Mr. Warner and says the Blue Monkey Diamond is real, he want to use the diamond to transform everyone into monkeys and take over the world, later a monkey appears and gets the diamond and runs away, and Mr. Chairman teleports to the Jungle Ruins with his teleport belt. In the 5th and final stage, Mr. Chairman returns capturing the monkey and gets the diamond back on the Temple of the Blue Monkey. He puts the diamond in the transformation machine and traps the monkey into the Stone Monkey Guardian Statue, he shows to Bugs and Daffy the real Mr. Warner and Granny are captured by him. The Chairman traps Bugs and Daffy and activates the transformation machine and the rest of the world are turned into monkeys, including Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Yosemite Sam and The Crusher. Later, appears the Stone Monkey Guardian, Tweety tries to escape from Sylvester, he accidentally comes close to the ray transforming into a Pterodactyl, Tweety battles the Stone Monkey Guardian, Tweety wins the battle and Mr. Chairman gets crushed to his death by the Stone Monkey Guardian and desappears, later, Bugs, Daffy, Granny, Mr. Warner, Sylvester, Tweety and the monkey escapes from the Temple of the Blue Monkey's destruction, Daffy gets the Blue Monkey Diamond, but stumbled on a rock, the Blue Monkey Diamond falls into the lava making Yosemite Sam, The Crusher, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Tweety and everyone in the world back to normal, specially the monkey is changed back into Michigan J. Frog. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Production Notes *In the original ending, the Chairman's defeat happens after a fight that ensues in Africa between DJ and Mr. Chairman's henchman Bob, when DJ uses the Blue Monkey to turn Tweety into a pterodactyl, which eats Mr. Chairman alive. In Popular Culture *He seems to be a parody of many spy movie villains, as most of these villains are corporation owners and captains of industry. Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Villains Category:Comedy characters Category:Humans Category:Transformed characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monkeys Category:Overtakers Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Lovers Category:ACME Corporation Category:Characters in video games Category:Foiled characters Category:Those arrested Category:Humans who turned into Animals Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action characters Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Geniuses Category:American characters Category:One-time characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Characters introduced in video games